


Попробуй еще раз

by fandom_DC_2019, Jordano



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e17 Aruba, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: fix-it-fic относительно серии 2.17.





	Попробуй еще раз

Леонард до последнего не думал, что Мик сорвется с цепи. Потому что пироман и уголовник Рори — со всеми своими потрохами, задвигами, тараканами в башке и готовыми к драке кулаками — всегда был его. Как норовистая, но признающая хозяина лошадь, как дрессированный пес с дурным характером: будь начеку, научись просчитывать грядущие выбрыки по мелким симптомам, найди способ справляться — и послушный клубок мышц и зубов твой. 

И убивать Леонард не хотел. Эта девчонка вообще не вызывала в нем никаких эмоций, как и большая часть той компании неудачников, разве что прохладное презрение. Но увидев, как Мик колеблется, как смотрит в поисках одобрения и решения не на него, как слушается чужой руки и чужих команд, хотя день назад — и плевать, что тот его Мик был не совсем этим — держался у ноги и идеально повиновался послушным псом, Леонард ощутил, как все внутри покрывается ледяной коркой холодного колкого бешенства. Его вещи и его люди принадлежали только ему, всегда, а если забывали об этом — должны были получить напоминание. Такое, которое больше не позволит забыться. И Мик тоже нуждался в уроке. В том числе и для собственного блага, которое не всегда понимал, — потому ему и нужен был Снарт: раньше, теперь, всегда.

Об этом Леонард не жалел. Собственно, он не жалел ни о каком своем выборе: испоганили план не его решения, и даже если бы он отказал пришедшему Тоуну, в будущем его все равно ждала бы смерть без могилы и, кажется, предшествующее ей размягчение мозга. А так он по крайней мере боролся.

Но злость, разочарование и внезапно накативший страх, который раньше было легко игнорировать, никак не желали уходить, пока он сидел в камере в тишине и одиночестве. Вряд ли светлые спасители миров приготовили ему что-то особенно мучительное, только будущую смерть — но одного этого сознания хватило, чтобы в какой-то момент Леонарда затрясло. В горячке было не до того, а теперь, когда отвлечь себя оказалось нечем, все осозналось предельно четко в холодной неотвратимости. Все его ставки, все расчеты, вся жизнь — были просто мусором, который у него на глазах улетел в трубу. И не важно, что еще есть пара лет, — Леонард Снарт уже мертв с такой же гарантией, как если бы лежал на земле с пулей во лбу. Все, что он делал: все усилия, жертвы свои и чужие, все те моменты, когда он буквально зубами выгрызал свое право жить, — оказалось бесполезно. Потому что права и возможности жить у него больше не было, потому что он умрет, и это так же непреложно, как то, что пока он дышит. 

И пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от этого ужаса, Леонард сосредоточился на другом чувстве. Обида была противно-иррациональной, но это не мешало ей удушающе скручивать все внутри: он делился миром воплощенных желаний, спасал, прикрывал от Тоуна в его подозрениях — а взамен получил конвой и смертный приговор. От человека, знающего, как повернуть вспять время еще раз, но не желающего это делать ради него. Хотелось спросить: «Месть сладка, Микки?». И «Та блондинистая сука командует лучше? Ты же всегда любил девочек, да?». И еще что-нибудь такое же злое, и Леонард молчал только потому, что боялся, начав, не сдержать крика, в котором точно потеряет контроль, а истерить перед казнью... Если у него что и осталось кроме злости и ужаса, так это гордость.

— Почему не пристрелил меня сам или не позволил сделать это друзьям? Я уже мертвец, ты же понимаешь? — насмешливо, но все равно слишком зло для искренности спросил он, остановившись у двери склада, через который спасители мира решили вернуть его обратно. — Заодно отомстил бы за подружку. Тебе облегчение, а трупу все равно не сделаешь хуже. 

Леонард всегда любил театральные эффекты и отлично знал эту свою слабость, потакая ей там, где было возможно, а потому хорошо понимал важнейшее правило любого актера: играя — играй, но ни в коем случае не позволяй себе на самом деле испытывать то, что играешь; чем больше искренности — тем хуже игра. Но, кажется, он провалился по всем статьям, потому что вместо красивого молчания, которое идеально завершило бы пьесу, он нес некрасивую искреннюю чушь, оказавшись не в силах совладать с собой. 

А Мику было плевать — он никогда не понимал театра. Выслушал с непроницаемым лицом, позвал:

— Ленни, — и пару секунд пристально смотрел, а потом внезапно и совершенно нереально для Мика Рори, которого Леонард знал в обеих реальностях, смягчившись, с сожалением прикрыл глаза и повторил. — Лен...

И плавно наклонился, притянул Леонарда к себе и обнял. Это не походило на настоящее объятие, скорее на его обозначение, небрежная схема вместо настоящей картинки — но все равно потрясло, потому что если Мик и презирал что-то в этом мире больше копов и безалкогольного пива, так это проявления чувств.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — прошептал он Леонарду в ухо, а потом отстранился и поднял чертову штуку, стирающую воспоминания. — Теперь точно. И мы со всем разберемся. Живые, вдвоем. До свидания, Лен.

И нажал на кнопку, оставляя Леонарда наедине с белой вспышкой и мучительным ощущением чего-то необратимо забытого.


End file.
